Caminho
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "O sorriso que surgiu triste em seus lábios a fazia ter certeza disso, embora soubesse que aquilo era o certo a ser feito." - DG - UA - Short-fic - Alterada


Harry Potter é da J. Mas a história é minha... =P

**Aviso: **Essa fic é UA e é uma DG! ;D

**Aviso [2]: **Essa fic foi modificada, ok?! Bom, o final foi modificado, na verdade. Houve só algum acréscimo de informações.

**

* * *

Caminho**

_"O sorriso que surgiu triste em seus lábios a fazia ter certeza disso, embora soubesse que aquilo era o certo a ser feito."_

-

-

Estava parada há horas naquele lugar, esperando algum sinal de alguém conhecido que talvez pudesse dizer a ela o que havia acontecido com a sua família. Já estava cansada e provavelmente já teria começado a chorar se não fosse pelo fato de não querer chorar assim fácil, sem um motivo realmente importante.

A todo momento, ela se remexia olhando para todos os lados, procurando algum sinal de, pelo menos, algo que pudesse ser diferente naquele local do qual ela já decorara cada detalhe.

Procurava lembrar-se das palavras da mãe, certa de que logo sua espera seria recompensada com risos alegres, enquanto partiam daquele lugar para seu novo lar.

Mas eles não apareceram. Ou estavam realmente atrasados para a ida ao novo mundo (que, aliás, ainda era o mesmo velho mundo, porém em terras diferentes). E aquilo a impacientava tanto que ela achou que iria acabar sem unhas. De tanto roê-las.

A brisa do mar balançava seus cabelos e os fazia cobrir parcialmente seu rosto. E os fios eram acidentalmente mordidos enquanto ela continuava ali. Nervosa.

Os passos de alguém fizeram seus olhos brilhar e um sorriso discreto apareceu em seu rosto. O vulto que se aproximava poderia ser um de seus irmãos, embora ela não soubesse ao certo qual deles deveria ser.

Foi com pesar que notou que o rosto parcialmente encoberto pelo capuz não era o rosto de um Weasley e permaneceu parada, demonstrando em seu rosto o seu espanto.

Quando ela notou de quem se tratava, ficou confusa. Não sabia que alguém como ele - justamente como ele - estaria em um lugar daqueles àquele horário. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém e sorriu. Seu riso era puro escárnio, ela sabia. Não havia nada em Draco Malfoy que sugerisse outra coisa quando estava frente a frente com Ginevra Weasley. Os olhos cinzentos a analisaram dos pés a cabeça, enquanto ele começava a destilar seu veneno.

"Soube que sua família foi presa."

"Eles não estão presos. Eles devem estar por aí."

Ela devia ter fugido da presença dele, pensou ao notar o jeito como ele parecia feliz em vê-la ali. Talvez ele a fosse denunciar para que o mais breve possível sua cabeça fosse decepada pela guilhotina que era tão aclamada por fazer justiça e por defender a revolução.

"Então eles estão fugindo." - Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação feita pelo "dono da verdade". Quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar ali?

"Se é assim, não é do seu interesse, é?"

"Você sempre foi muito rebelde para o nosso padrão. Acho que deve ser por isso que sua família está agora apodrecendo em uma cela apertada, enquanto esperam pacientemente pela execução."

"Eu não estou ligando muito para o padrão da época. Não quando esse padrão é nitidamente injusto quando diz que eu devo ser obediente e educada em sua presença, que, aliás, não me agrada em nada." - Aquela conversa a estava fazendo perder seu foco que era encontrar sua família para saírem dali. Porém não havia muito que se fazer quando Malfoy estava nitidamente tentando tirá-la do sério. - "E eu não acho que minha família esteja apodrecendo. Eles irão aparecer aqui."

"Se você acredita nisso... Não posso fazer nada."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou só então se dando conta de que ele, sendo um nobre (ou um burguês que estava bem próximo da nobreza), não precisava andar por aquele lado àquela hora. Não quando se tinha um bom local para morar, fazer refeições, organizar reuniões sociais...

"Não é do seu interesse." – O modo rude como respondera dera a entender que ela havia tocado no ponto certo para chateá-lo.

Entretanto, passos por perto os fizeram esconder-se em um beco escuro entre dois prédios. Uma atitude que resultou de um reflexo. Não faziam ideia de quem poderia ser, mas era preciso evitar que os descobrisse. Principalmente estando juntos, em uma hora inconveniente, em um local suspeito.

Ginny procurava prender sua respiração ao máximo, enquanto Draco se arriscava a procurar pela pessoa que poderia estar ali, embora não conseguisse enxergar muita coisa. E quando tiveram certeza de que já não havia mais ninguém, eles relaxaram.

Os dedos trêmulos dela tocaram-lhe o ombro e ele se virou, notando os olhos tristes que ela tinha. Pensou que talvez estivesse fingindo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Talvez quisesse enganá-lo e fugir, mas quando a voz dela veio – o som parecido com o som que se emite quando se tentar falar ao mesmo tempo em que se prende o choro – ele teve certeza de que ela não estava bem.

"Você... Tem certeza de que minha família está... Está presa?" – Não conseguiu encará-lo. Sua família era tudo o que ela mais amava e não queria perdê-los.

Havia algo naquela garota. Algo além do orgulho que ela demonstrava quando ele fazia de tudo para desprezá-la e à sua família todas as vezes em que se encontraram. Talvez fosse o cabelo ruivo meio desgrenhado por conta do vento, ou fossem os olhos lacrimejantes. Ele não queria dizer-lhe tudo o que ouvira - ele quis que ela esquecesse aquilo. Mas ele não mentiria, já que ela lhe havia perguntado.

"Foi o que eu ouvi." – Disse sem qualquer remorso, sem qualquer preparação. Seria melhor que tudo fosse colocado para fora o mais rápido possível.

"Você sabe que estamos sendo procurados. Papai foi acusado de estar contra a revolução e eles devem estar procurando toda a minha família para matá-los." – O discurso dela começara forte, entretanto a voz foi ficando cada vez mais fraca. Ele não queria continuar ali a vendo tão... Perdida.

"Eu sei. E não posso fazer nada a respeito. Por mais que meu pai esteja próximo de Robespierre."

"Aonde você vai?" – Ela perguntou vendo que ele estava se levantando.

Draco observou-a ponderando se contava ou não. A garota parecia pálida, embora os cabelos e as sardas dessem-lhe alguma coloração. Os olhos já não pareciam a ponto de transbordarem de lágrimas, os lábios estavam entreabertos, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

Ele queria ficar com aquela imagem em sua cabeça. Mesmo que a imagem, considerando todo o contexto em que aconteceu, fosse ser vista como desesperadora em um futuro não muito distante.

Optou por contar logo de uma vez. Ele já estava atrasado mesmo e ela parecia tão interessada com o que poderia lhe acontecer caso ele saísse dali – ele poderia entregá-la. Além disso, ela não poderia fazer nada contra ele caso soubesse a verdade.

"Eu estou fugindo de Paris. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, aliás. Ou então fazer algo que seja realmente útil em vez de ficar aqui feito uma rata."

Ele viu os lábios dela se movimentarem, pronunciando um agradecimento – que existia de verdade apesar da comparação ofensiva. Mas ele não ouviu, pois ele estava preocupado demais em sair dali para escutá-la.

Cada um deles, então, seguiu seu caminho. Não houve despedidas, pois a pressa os movia.

Era irônico pensar que há algum tempo ela pensava em sair daquela cidade; que ela odiasse alguém que depois de um tempo ela gostaria um pouco por conta de alguns momentos em que a habitual briga não aconteceria.

E, embora quisesse realmente ter fugido dali, ter partido para viver em um lugar onde não pairasse sobre a sua cabeça (ou sobre o seu pescoço) a ameaça de uma lâmina afiada, ela não poderia sair sem se sentir culpada pela sua família, pelos seus irmãos, pelos seus pais.

Ela queria que as coisas mudassem (como Arthur Weasley havia proposto pouco antes de ser preso), que aqueles tempos difíceis fossem substituídos por tempos de mudanças onde a vida deles melhoraria consideravelmente.

Mas não haveria tempos de mudanças. Tampouco haveria tempos futuros.

O sorriso que surgiu triste em seus lábios a fazia ter certeza disso, embora soubesse que aquilo era o certo a ser feito.

**- x -**

As manchetes dos periódicos no dia seguinte eram implacáveis. As fotos de todos os Weasley estavam estampadas em uma de suas páginas, onde uma manchete escrita em letras garrafais chamava a atenção para o curioso fato de que todos eles – sem exceção – haviam sido condenados e executados, enquanto todos dormiam. Talvez, por ser uma família completa, a morte deles em uma máquina como a guilhotina pudesse causar algum tipo de comoção. A madrugada seria o horário apropriado. Os corpos foram enterrados antes mesmo que o sol nascesse.

Na notícia, comentava-se o fato de que a caçula estava desaparecida, mas que, após algum tempo, entregou-se (ou será que ela havia tentado resgatar sua família?). Os outros não tiveram a sorte que ela teve em escapar, visto que soldados estiveram espalhados cada canto daquela cidade e, aparentemente, Ginny conseguira passar despercebida por possivelmente ter procurado refúgio perto do lado escuro de Paris.

Poucos haviam presenciado ao "espetáculo".

Uma pessoa, no entanto, estivera atenta a tudo, sem que fizesse nada, embora parecesse bastante interessado no que acontecia aos Weasley. O estranho encapuzado se afastara depois de um tempo, no qual apenas observara tudo ao seu redor. Ninguém sabia seu nome. Sequer conseguiam ver seu rosto.

Mas o sorriso discreto, grato e triste que a caçula dos Weasley lançou em sua direção, foi o suficiente para que se ouvissem algumas especulações.

Entretanto aquele era um fato que poucos - dentre os quais o estranho definitivamente não estava – entenderiam.

-

-

-

**N/A.: **Aí está minha fic para o Across e para o VIII challenge DG do 6v.

Não me atrevo a dizer o que achei dessa fic, mas adoraria saber a opinião de segundos, terceiros, quartos, quintos... ;D

É, eu estou descaradamente pedindo reviews! ._.

xDDD


End file.
